Come home
by kimko-chan
Summary: Yuki can be pretty stupid


**A/N ok so this is another one but it's not really all that good so here it goes *gulp***

"I hate you!" Yuki was screaming at Shuichi after another one of their fights. Shuichi surprised him this time though, he didn't cry. In fact he walked out of the room and to the bedroom with out another word. In a way it made Yuki worry.

Later on that day Yuki went back to his room ready to find Shuichi asleep on the bed. He was surprised not to see him or his usual mess. Yuki shrugged and went to bed with out another thought about it.

He woke up the next morning still surprised not to see the small boy next to him like usual._ He must of left early for work or something…_

Yuki went through the day with out a second thought about Shuichi absents but when it came time for bed Yuki started to worry. _Maybe the little brat finally got the point…_

Yet still no matter what he said Yuki couldn't help but miss the boy's random outbursts of joy and love. He really wondered where he could be today.

Later that day when he was about to go to bed he called Shuichi's work and Hiro answered.

"Yo! If you want to know Shuichi here but his not coming home, he's staying with me." Yuki hung up without saying anything.

Three days later he called Hiro again.

"Still not wanting to come home okay?"

"No."

Yuki hung up and gave up on calling. it was a while later when it hit Yuki. _No new songs from Bad Luck in over two months… weird, even if he's not been home once in that time it can't have something to do with that… can it…?_

When three months had gone by Yuki found himself really missing Shuichi, missing him a lot actually. _He's a brat, the house is finally quiet… it's a good thing… I'm glad! _It still didn't work. No matter what his thoughts started as they always ended as, _I really miss him… Shuichi… come home…_

Four months had now gone by and no books or new songs had been released. People started to worry.

---------------------------- Shuichi's P.O.V. -----------------------------

_Why… why Yuki… I want to come home… I really want to see you… why do you hate me… I love Yuki! _

Shuichi had spent most of the last four months in his room sulking. Hiro did not like it, he wanted his best friend to be happy again, even if that meant being with that jerk.

"Shuichi? What are you doing?" no replay from the boy hidden under his covers.

"Shuichi, you need anything?" Again no replay.

"Shuichi, you need to go back." At this Shuichi shot up from his bed and threw a pillow at Hiro.

"YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO!?! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T GO BACK IF I COULD!?!? I REALLY WANT TO SEE YUKI AGAIN!!!! I REALLY WANT TO GO HOME!!!! I CAN'T!! Y-Y-YUKI HATES ME!!!! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT!!!?"

"Why do you get that?"

"w-what?"

"You of all people should get Yuki's personality, You of all people should understand that he says stuff he dosen't mean when he's mad, and you of all people should know that he loves you too, even if he'll never say it."

"H-hiro? Why? Did you tell me this?"

"It's not good for the band to not get any new songs and I don't like seeing you sad, so go home!"

Shuichi picked up his bag and ran out of the room while calling his thank you's over his shoulder.

Twenty minutes Shuichi stood in front of his house with a heavy heart. He took a deep breathe and walked in the door.

"Yuki? Are you here?"

Yuki came out of the living room and stared down at the small boy in front of him.

"Yuki? Can I come home?"

Yuki didn't say one word and threw his arms around Shuichi

"Yuki? Are you o-" At that Moment Shuichi realized why Yuki's body shook

"Yuki? Are you crying?"

"I love you Shuichi, please never leave me again… always stay with me… please."

"Y-yes, of course, I love you too, Yuki"

_Hiro, you were wrong, he did say it._

Yuki straitened his back and looked down at Shuichi and smiled greatly.

"I love you." He said it one more time and kissed Shuichi's lips one more and then, at the same time, they both had the same thought…

_Finally happy… I'm happy now and forever…!_

**A/N ok so that's all I got please rate or flame!**


End file.
